Saint Sinner (film)
| last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | website = }} Saint Sinner (full title Clive Barker Presents Saint Sinner) is a 2002 horror television film written by Doris Egan and Hans Rodionoff based on a short story by executive producer Clive Barker. It was directed by Joshua Butler. Aside from the title, it is unrelated to the comic-book series published by Marvel Comics' Razorline imprint and created by Barker. In this film, an immortal monk hunts down two succubi. It premiered on the U.S. Sci Fi Channel on October 26, 2002. Plot In 1815 California, Father Michael, an emissary of Pope Pius VII, has traveled to meet with novice monk Brother Tomas. The young monk's order serves as the secret repository for evil, supernatural objects collected by the Church, and kept there for safekeeping. Michael delivers an ancient statue that has trapped two beautiful female demons, Munkar and Nakir. Tomas and his friend Brother Gregory inadvertently release the murderous demons, who travel to the 21st century using the monastery's Wheel of Time. As his brother lies dying, he is given a chance to redeem himself by going through the Wheel of Time with a sacred dagger previously used by Saint Nicodemus to imprison the succubi. Tomas reluctantly intends to track down the evil creatures and destroy them. The young monk takes on the task, traveling through the Wheel only to discover a future world he does not understand in present-day Seattle, Washington, where he allies with police detective Rachel Dressler to recapture the homicidal terrors. While the creatures seek to satisfy their centuries-long hunger, Tomas discovers their first victim. The police arrive on the murder scene and take Tomas into custody, believing he may be involved. Detective Rachel Dressler (Ravera) isn't about to believe Tomas' weird story, but strange things start to happen and bodies begin to pile up. Both Tomas and Rachel soon discover that the only way to stop these horrifying demons will be to take a leap of faith. Cast * Greg Serano . . . . . . Brother Tomas * Gina Ravera . . . . . . Det. Rachel Dressler * Mary Mara . . . . . . Munkar * Rebecca Harrell . . . . . . Nakir * William B. Davis . . . . . . Father Michael * Antonio Cupo . . . . . . Brother Gregory * Jay Brazeau . . . . . . Abbot *Simon Wong . . . . . . Wade *Boyan Vukelic . . . . . . Playland Guard *Brian Drummond . . . . . . Officer #1 *Peter Bryant . . . . . . Officer #2 *Lisa Dahling . . . . . . Officer #3 *Kris Pope . . . . . . Brother Rafael *Robin Mossley . . . . . . Clark *Donna Yamamoto . . . . . . Irate mother *Justine Wong . . . . . . Little girl *David Thomson . . . . . . Vince References External links * * * * Category:2002 films Category:2002 television films Category:2002 horror films Category:2000s science fiction horror films Category:American films Category:American science fiction films Category:American science fiction horror films Category:Canadian films Category:Canadian science fiction films Category:Demons in film Category:English-language films Category:Films about Catholic priests Category:Films based on short fiction Category:Films based on works by Clive Barker Category:Films directed by Joshua Butler Category:Films scored by Christopher Lennertz Category:Films set in 1815 Category:Films set in the 21st century Category:Films set in California Category:Films set in Seattle Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:Immortality in fiction Category:Screenplays by Doris Egan Category:Succubi Category:Syfy original films Category:Time travel films